Not Alone
by steph1906
Summary: AU. She was lost, trapped between memories from the past and the present. He came into her life and the inevitable happened.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for my bb Deb.**

 **I haven't written for over a year now, but knowing how much you love reading stories about SethKate, I wanted to surprise you with this one in your birthday. I hope you like it.**

 **Love you,**

 **PS: A big thank you to Kelly for agreeing to being my beta and check my work.**

* * *

The morning came in the blink of an eye. Kate felt as if she didn't get any sleep the night before. She was still in bed, enjoying the remaining minutes she could have for herself before her father would knock at her door with the reminder that it was time to get up for Church. Yes, that's right. Like the good girl she was, Kate wouldn't miss service. It was her family's tradition to attend every Sunday. Her dad was also the preacher there. Since Kate could remember, she was taught to love God and be devoted to him. But lately, it hadn't feel the same way anymore. It wasn't as if she didn't believe in God, or as if she loved him any less, but she was mad at him. Furious was the right word. Since that day when her life turned upside down, things were different. Her mind was still trying to process the thought that her mom was taken away from her too soon. She was still learning how to survive in a world without her mom in it. The thought alone made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. The wounds hadn't healed yet. She was gone. It was only her dad, her brother Scott and her now.

Kate still remembered, with a smile on her face, one of the many traditions she had with her mom. Every Thursday, they would sit on the couch, order pizza and watch horror movies together. Sometimes Scott would join them, but it was mostly just the two of them. Sometimes her mom would get annoyed with her for always picking the same movies; but it was an annoyance that would pass as soon as the movie began. She let out a giggle at the memory. God she missed her mom so much. Every little thing about her. The way she used to smile softly at her; the way she caressed her face, and brushed her hair behind her ear while Kate leaned into her touch; the way she hugged her so tightly whenever she had a problem, trying to comfort her with the silent promise that everything would be okay, that things would get better eventually. It was in these moments that Kate missed her the most. An abrupt knock on the door drove these thoughts away. Kate wiped away the tears that she wasn't even aware were running down her face and let her dad know that she would be downstairs in a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh of frustration, she hid her head under the pillow and screamed, the sound muffled by the mattress. She felt lonely and trapped inside her own body. She wished she could scream at the top of her lungs, so loud, but nobody would listen anyways, nobody would rescue her from her prison. Things that used to matter in the past no longer mattered now. Kate was not the same girl she used to be, maybe on the outside, but on the inside, not even close.

Pulling herself out of the bed reluctantly, she took a quick shower, dried her hair and picked out one of her favorite summer dresses. It was white with yellow flowers complementing the design. Simple but comfortable. Heading downstairs, catching her father and brother already at the RV, she took her seat across the frontside. There wasn't time left for breakfast.

The service didn't last too long, or that's what it seemed to Kate, who lost track of time while wandering in thoughts, feeling suffocated in the crowd gathered in the church. As soon as it was over, around noon, she was one of the first ones standing outside. Debating whether to wait for her dad and brother, she decided to just walk home by herself. She needed the alone time to clear her head.

Instead of taking the familiar path to her home, this time she went another way. She wasn't in any hurry to be there soon. Besides, the day was beautiful. It was a shame not to enjoy it a bit longer. The sun was shining bright, with no cloud in sight above in open sky. The breeze constantly caressed her skin. It was a perfect day to go to the beach, not that she had anyone to go with in the first place. Her friend Jessica didn't hang out with her anymore, not after her mother died. All of her supposed friends abandoned her. It hurt more in Jessica's case because she was her best friend, or at least that's what she had thought in the past. Kyle, her ex-boyfriend now, broke up with her a couple days after her mom's funeral, not wanting to deal with her and unwilling to wait forever to have sex with her either. But she didn't need any of them now. She was better off alone.

The sound of a horn brought her back to reality. She noticed a blue corvette following her around now. Inside there was the hottest man she had ever seen in her life. Not that she was going to admit that to him, ever. He was too sexy for her own good. He was dressed in all black, wearing an expensive suit, with a cigarette in hand while driving. It was none other than Seth Gecko, one of those men your parents warn you about as a young girl. He arrived to town a few months ago with his brother Richie. Everyone knew they were bad news. The rumors claimed they were the leaders of some gang. Her father made her promise once to stay away from them, especially the eldest brother, Seth, telling her that he could be her own father, given his age. Not that the age gap was too big, and not that she cared anyways. If anything, it only made him more desirable in her eyes. If her father knew one of her fantasies involved calling Seth "Daddy" as he thrusted into her, she would undoubtedly be grounded until Kingdom come. Sometimes she felt ashamed of her darkest and most private thoughts; good Christian girls shouldn't think things like that. It didn't help that he was eyeing her up and down from his car now. She had to look away.

"Want a ride home, Princess?" he said, smiling to himself as if he knew a secret she didn't.

"No thanks. I would rather walk" was all she said while rolling her eyes and continuing to walk down the street, trying her best to ignore him. No matter how attracted she felt toward him, he was an asshole. End of story.

The first day Seth was in town, Scott got involved in a fight with him that turned out badly. He was probably the one to blame, but he was still her brother. The same day Kate saw him, no matter how dangerous he was, it didn't stop her from giving him a piece of her mind. Seth just stayed there, clearly amused by her outburst, and perhaps a little impressed. After that incident, he was always flirting with her or inviting her somewhere. It'd been this way for a while now. But she'd rejected all of his invitations. Back when she was still with Kyle, Seth had told her one day in front of him, how she needed a man, not a kid. Kyle knew better than to start a fight with him. And now she was single, but it didn't change the fact that he was still bad news.

"Scared of me or what the preacher would say, Little Miss Sunshine?"

It was always his reply when she said no. Hers was always ignoring him back. After hearing it again, something snapped inside of her. Today she felt different, more like a rebel. Maybe this time she didn't want to say no. Maybe this time she could ignore how bad he was for her. Maybe this time she just wanted to escape from her monotonous life, just for once.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Seth stopped his car, too, looking at her questioningly with a confused expression.

Kate made her way toward the car, opened the door and climbed inside next to an amazed Seth. His eyes almost bugged out of his head. It was comical. She only laughed and looked ahead. With no other explanation, she said,

"Take me to the beach, please."

* * *

There weren't many people at the beach when they arrived. But some of them were already sending judgmental glances in her direction. She was the preacher's daughter after all, and seeing her with him would be the only topic of conversation in that small town for weeks now. She couldn't care less. Meanwhile, others sent scornful glances in Seth's direction, probably for trying to corrupt her. And others, well, were probably very aware of the age gap, thinking he might want to take advantage of her. Kate ignored them all. She knew the news would travel soon and reach her dad's ears, but she would deal with that later. It wasn't as if they were together. She laughed at the thought of her and Seth, it would never happen. She needed some fresh air today, and he just happened to be there.

"Did I say something funny, Princess?" he asked her, arching a brow.

"You wouldn't want to know," Kate replied, secretly loving the way he always called her 'Princess' whenever he had the chance.

After eating tacos from a mexican place near the beach before, where Kate declined his offer to pay for her food, they sat in the sand for a while looking at the calm water and the people passing by. Then went for a walk around the beach in a comfortable silence. It was funny the way he seemed to be out of place there, with his expensive shirt and pants, his coat forgotten in his car. He could've left her there after following her wishes, but instead he was giving her some company. After a while, they actually started talking, small talk at first. He told her how he was always moving from place to place because of his business, but he was planning to stay there for a while. She didn't ask what kind of business, and she didn't know why the thought of Seth being around made her feel relieved.

She told him about her last senior year; about her prom that would take place this year, but didn't excite her any longer; and how she was planning to take a sabbatical year before starting college. He gave her an understanding look that told her she didn't need to explain the reason. She didn't have to tell him the last part, but somehow it felt natural. Spending time with Seth wasn't that bad after all she realized. He was funny and made her constantly laugh. He had this easy way of making her forget about her problems for the time being. It was the first time they really talked, instead of their brief interactions, the majority of which were in front of other people.

It was getting dark by the time Kate noticed how far they had walked. She thought about all the missed calls she probably had from her dad, but she wasn't interested in answering. She left her phone on silent the entire day. But it was time to go back to reality, so they finally started making their way back to his car. There was no one around by the time they got there. The ride home ended sooner than she wished. Kate asked Seth to drop her off a couple houses away from her own, because she didn't want to tempt her luck any further today with her dad.

Before stepping out, she turned around and with a genuine smile said,

"Thanks for today."

"Anytime, Princess. Let me know the next time you want another ride."

"Goodnight, Seth," she said, shaking her head, but she felt her cheeks burning at his sincere invitation.

"You are forgetting something," he said with a playful tone in his voice.

"And what that might be?"

"Your phone number," he said as a matter of fact.

Kate put her index finger on her chin, pretending to think about it for a second, before saying again, "Goodnight."

"I can get it you know," he said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I know," she said before stepping out of the car, letting out a giggle now that she was out of earshot. He didn't leave until she was safe inside her house.

* * *

By the look of her father's expression when Kate entered the kitchen, she knew that the gossip spread around quickly, even by that town's standards. He was already seated, with the dinner placed on the table, waiting for her. Scott was probably hanging out with his junkie friends. It's all he did anymore after their mom died.

They ate in an awkward silence, neither of them speaking. He waited until dinner was over before confronting her.

"What do you think you were doing all day, Kate Fuller?"

Oh oh. Using her full last name was always a clear indication of his anger. He usually called her Katie Cakes.

"Well, I was enjoying the beautiful day at the beach with the criminal Seth Gecko. But you already knew that, didn't you, Dad?" She tended to stay silent and listen to what he had to say. But she was tired of being treated like a child. She was seventeen, almost eighteen for Christ's sake.

"That's not the way to speak to your father, young lady. He's already putting things in your head, influencing your behaviour. You never used that tone with me before."

Kate held back a dry laugh, trying to calm herself. Now she was the one losing her temper.

"You need to stop that. Do you think that my mind is so weak to let someone influence me? You don't know me at all."

"He's not good for you, can't you see that?"

"What I see is you being overprotective. I can take care of myself, Dad. It's what I've been doing for a while now." It was a low blow, and she knew it.

In that moment his features softened and he went silent for a few minutes. He knew what she meant by that. He hadn't been himself lately either, letting her and Scott carry their pain on their own. "I just want what's best for you, same as any father in my position. He won't do you any good, Katie Cakes. You should stop seeing him."

"Stop treating me like a child" was the last thing she said, raising her voice again before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut for emphasis.

Pulling her phone out, Kate checked the 31 missed calls from her dad. She was surprised he didn't show up to the beach, asking her to return home with him. She sighed exhaustedly, threw the phone on top of the bed, and headed toward the bathroom to take a long and relaxing bath.

After changing into her pajamas, she slipped under her sheets, noticing a new incoming message on her phone from an unknown number.

"Is the church girl in bed?" She immediately knew who it was and laughed at his audacity, wondering who he got her number from so fast the same night. He surprised her. She hated that he was right, though. Other girls her age were out having fun since school hadn't started yet, meanwhile she was at home, preparing for bed.

"Is the old man projecting?"

"Old, which means a man with more experience" was his immediate response. It was the second time he made her cheeks burn today. She didn't know how to answer. She never had conversations like this with anyone, not even with Kyle in the past.

"That remains to be seen." She chuckled, hitting the send option by mistake. Panic settled in, her heart racing by her own stupidity. Utterly mortified, she waited for his response.

Five seconds later, another incoming text popped up on her screen.

"Curious of my skills, Kate? I can show you."

She was feeling warmer all of sudden. If only he knew how many times she had fantasized about him, even in those moments when she wanted to slap him in the face. "So the rumors were true. Seth Gecko doesn't waste any time."

Instead of addressing what she said, he only confirmed her statement.

"How is little Miss Kate sleeping tonight?"

She knew what he meant, but played dumb anyways. "Very comfy, under my sheets"

"Hmm… and under your sheets?"

Kate knew she was playing with fire, she was very aware of that. But it was exciting nonetheless. Maybe she needed some excitement in her life.

Biting her lip she replied, "Naked." It was far from the truth, but she wasn't going to let him know that she was wearing her boring pajamas with tiny butterflies when he was probably used to women wearing sexy lingerie.

Not even two seconds had passed before Seth sent her another text "FUCK," followed by another one, "I'm calling you now."

She was not about to have sex over the phone with him, she could not. She didn't even know what she was doing with him to be honest. None of it made any sense. Everything was so new for her. Before he called and the conversation could go any further into more dangerous territory, she sent him one last text.

"Maybe another time. Goodnight, Seth."

"I'm so fucked up. Goodnight, Princess."

She realized it was the first time in ages that she had a full smile on her face before sleep claimed her.

* * *

The following weeks were more bearable. Even if her relationship with her dad was still tense after their fight the other night, the highlights of her days were the exchange of texts between her and Seth. They were becoming more frequent each passing day. She found herself smiling more often and having less mood swings lately. He was the only one who asked her how she was doing nowadays. Even after the way they started, with Kate hating his guts, she couldn't help admitting that he was definitely growing on her. Who would have thought. There were days when he'd only wish her a good morning and good night. Other times they'd talk for hours of everything and nothing, mostly arguing. Other times he'd spend a couple days without acknowledging her at all, and other times, thanks to some of their dirty talks late at night, she'd found herself having erotic dreams about him, waking up all bothered, but having her revenge by tormenting him later with her teasing.

He was nowhere in sight lately. She hadn't see him around, not after that day when she accepted his offer for a ride. When she asked him about it in what she thought was the most casual way, he read between the lines, and asked her if she was missing him already. That bastard. It wasn't that she missed him (alright, maybe she did a little bit), but she was getting accustomed to his presence in the town; it was like fresh air for a change. He certainly made things more interesting in a town where the most memorable thing was the new scandal about that young sixteen-year-old girl who was pregnant. Forgotten was her little adventure with Seth, especially since no one had seen them together again. After mocking her endlessly, Seth told her that he was taking charge of some business and couldn't wait to see her again wearing one of her short dresses, which made her blush instantly.

The time to go back to school was approaching, only one week left. Kate was dreading that day. She had no interest in seeing her immature classmates on a daily basis again, especially not Jessica. Or Kyle. Only one more year to endure, her mantra promised. There was not much to do with her time. She thought immediately of a certain sexy asshole, but he hadn't arrived from his trip yet. She wasn't sure where they stood, but she guessed they could hang out more often after he was back. Instead she spent most of her days watching interesting documentaries or movies on TV, but never horror movies.

* * *

It was interesting how time could move forward at the speed of light when all you wanted was for time to move backwards instead. Sooner than she expected, Kate was back in school. Longer than she hoped, she had to wait to see Seth again. It was just the first day and she felt as if she was halfway through the year, not the beginning. It was as bad as she had imagined it would be. Her teachers gave her an insane amount of homework, probably to compensate for their laziness during the summer. Her classmates seemed dumber than ever. In between classes, she avoided visiting the places where she knew her old "friends" would be. Sharing classes with them was bad enough.

During her last class, it was announced that 50% of their grade depended on a final project in groups of five, and they needed to work on it several months prior to the formal presentation. Kate wanted the Earth to swallow her whole. She felt a headache coming. One of the things she hated the most was being in a group with a bunch of people that she knew would wait until the last moment to 'help,' leaving all the hard work to her.

She just wanted the day to be over.

Still no news from Seth since 2 days ago. He was probably on another one of his business trip, or maybe he got tired of her already and found someone more experienced to entertain him. The thought alone made her blood practically boil. But the next time they crossed paths, she'd tell him to fuck off.

Walking down the hall of the school toward the exit, a poster plastered on the wall caught her attention. There was going to be a party that night with frat boys at someone's house. She took note of the address. Frat boys weren't her type (old men were, a voice told her, which she silenced), but she could use some fun. She needed it. Homework could wait.

* * *

Kate waited until her dad was asleep before climbing out of her bedroom window. The last thing she needed was to get into another argument before the party. It would ruin her mood even more. She was dressed in a tiny black dress that showed off her thighs and hugged her body like a glove. She was sure Seth would appreciate it, undressing her with his intense look. But then she remembered how pissed she was at him. Too bad he would miss it…or maybe not? She chuckled, a new plan taking form in her head.

Her taxi was waiting for her two blocks away from prying eyes. It wasn't until she was inside that she set her plan into motion. Pulling her phone out of her purse, she took a picture with her most seductive pose, making sure he could see what he was missing, and sent it to him.

"The Church girl is not in bed tonight ;)"

Pleased with herself, she didn't wait for his reply. Instead she put her phone in her purse again, thinking the night was young and she'd enjoy it to it's fullest.

When she arrived, the music was so loud that she was afraid it would nearly deafen her by the next day. Couples were making out in every corner around the house, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She barely knew anyone in there, except for a few of her classmates. She had to pay at the front door, apparently they needed money for some project, and that's why they were allowing high school seniors. Otherwise they'd feel too cool and superior to be seen hanging out with a bunch of kids. But the rest of them were in college, according to their mature appearance. Some guys were shamelessly staring at her, checking her out. Rolling her eyes, she headed toward the backyard. The only one she needed to look at her as if she were a dessert wasn't there anyways.

The cool, fresh air of the night hit her in the face, and for that she was grateful. It was too hot inside the house. There were more people gathered in this area, especially in the pool. If she'd known there was a pool, she would've brought her bikini with her. It wasn't until her eyes went to the furthest area, where the atmosphere seemed cozier, that she saw something that almost made her barf with disgust.

There was another couple making out and this time she knew exactly who.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate snuck back inside the house before they noticed her. She was sick to her stomach. In all her life, she'd have never imagined that they could've done something like this to her. It was too ugly. Now she started to understand so many things. Things that she ignored before, or was too naive to fully grasp. All of those rumors about them going behind her back, but she never believed them. She always thought people were too cruel, making things up. She wasn't surprised with Kyle. But Jessica of all people? The betrayal was despicable. How could she have been so stupid? No wonder Jessica always seemed jealous of their relationship, or was always giving her advice to dump Kyle, not that he didn't deserve it. It wasn't out of her concern for Kate, though. It was because she had wanted him for herself. But that wasn't the worst part. They were having an affair while she was still with him. If there was anything Kate hated more than lies, it was betrayal.

She needed alcohol in her system. Pronto.

After spending the past half hour drinking, Kate made her way out of the kitchen, feeling the alcohol taking effect. It wasn't her first time drinking, though. After her mom died, she used to steal some of the bottles of beer or whiskey that Scott had hidden in his room. She was already feeling tipsy now. Following the sound of music, she almost knocked over an expensive lamp. It made her laugh.

The music was resonating through the walls, calling for her. Soon she started to sway her hips to the rhythm, and it didn't take long for two guys to approach, sandwiching her between them in a dance. Their hands were on her hips and her legs immediately. One of them attempted to grab her ass, and that was her cue to leave them dancing by themselves. She wasn't drunk enough for that.

As the minutes passed, she felt more carefree. She just wanted to forget the mess that was her life. How everyone let her down, one way or another. There were more people dancing now. A tangle of sweaty bodies. Kate closed her eyes, letting the loud music carry her away. Another guy came close to her from behind, his sweaty hands on her thighs. She was about to pull him away when someone pushed him off her first.

"Get lost, Kiddo. She's not yours."

She knew that voice. She loved the tone of possessiveness in his voice. But it couldn't be. Was she drunker now?

This time a different body, the body of a man, was pressed against her from behind, his hot breath brushing against the back of her neck. She gasped, somehow knowing it wasn't her imagination. The feeling was too vivid. She closed her eyes again and leaned into his chest. His big hands replaced the ones before, making her feel warmer if that was possible in the hot room. With one hand, he drew circles on her thigh, giving her goosebumps, and the other hand fell on her waist, pressing her closer to him until she could feel his bulge. Her nipples hardened.

Trapping her earlobe between his teeth, his sulky voice whispered, "You look delicious in that dress. All I want is to fuck you right now, Kate." Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt like a sinner in his hands, and she loved it. It felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. He trailed hot kisses along her neck in a slow and sensual way. Kate was sure that if he wasn't holding her, she'd be on the floor, her legs giving out beneath her. She started to rub her ass into his throbbing erection and felt him stiffen behind her in response, taking a deep breath.

"If you keep doing that, I will lose my shit and go fuck you upstairs, but you deserve better than that."

"So do it." Maybe it was the alcohol taking away her inhibitions, but God knew she had wanted Seth for a while now.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, Sweetheart. When I fuck you, I want you to remember it. Now let's get you out of here."

* * *

The next morning a headache was giving her a hard time. It was only her second day of school and she already had a hangover. It was killing her. Under other circumstances, she would've skipped class, but without any friends to share their notes with her, not going was out of the question. Still in bed, without opening her eyes, she reminisced about the night before. She remembered everything. The party. The betrayal she had to witness. She quickly pushed that thought away. She remembered getting lost in the music. Seth. His warm, big hands over her. His erection pressed into her. She blushed at the memory. She guessed his size was huge, at least it had felt that way. She wondered how it would feel in her hands. She had to press her legs together to relieve the pressure.

Kate also remembered him not taking advantage of her in that state. Another man in his position wouldn't have let the opportunity pass. But he was gentle, brushing her hair behind her ear when he thought she was in a deep sleep, after she practically passed out as soon as they were in his car, during the ride back to her house. She suppressed a laugh, remembering the way he had tried to make her shut up once they arrived and she had been fully awake, trying not to wake the entire neighborhood, especially not her dad. She was having trouble searching for the right key. Seth tried to help her, but it only made her more nervous. She was lucky the one who appeared at the doorway was Scott, and not her dad. He sent a disapproving look in Seth's direction, helping her to get inside, and slammed the door in his face.

After opening her heavy eyelids, a seemingly impossible task, her headache worsened. Her room was too bright. The sunbeam entering through the window hurt her sensitive eyes. Turning her head to her right, she found a glass of water and an aspirin waiting for her. It was good to know that her brother still cared for her, even if they were practically strangers living under the same roof now.

She took the aspirin and swallowed it down with the water. She prayed it would made her feel better. Before going to the shower, curiosity took the best of her and she checked her phone. It was working with only 3% of battery left. There were some unopened messages from Seth, around the time she sent him the pic.

"FUCK. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"I'm a fucking dumbass. Left my phone at home during my trip."

"Fuck this shit. I'm going there now. I want to see you tonight. Where are you?"

It brought a smile to her lips. There was a new one from this morning.

"Still all tingly from last night?" She really hated him, damn him.

"Still with a big case of blue balls?" She laughed out loud. It was the first time she said something like that, and only Seth could manage to elicit it from of her.

"Already took care of that, Darling. Would rather have you taking care of it.."

She was going to need a very long, cold shower. Arriving late to school today was certainly going to happen.

"Going to my second prison now." She sent a quick text to Seth and hooked her phone up to charge.

Going downstairs, after getting dressed, she was greeted by Scott who sat on the couch watching TV, as if he didn't have school, too. It was the first time she'd seen him in weeks, except for last night. He was probably waiting for her to bring up the subject she knew he couldn't wait to address.

"So, how long have you been seeing him?"

Kate rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest "Excuse me? That's none of your business."

"He is going to take advantage of you, and then throw you away as if you were the last flavor of the week."

"He could've done that last night, instead of being a perfect gentleman." She was taking none of it. They barely talked to each other anymore, and yet there he was, acting as if he had the right to question her life choices.

"Kate, men like him are only after one thing from girls like you."

She arched a brow. "Girls like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. Believe me, I know his type, I know how their minds work."

"Oh I'm very aware of that, Scott. Rumors says you're with a different girl every day."

That shut him up. Served him right.

She headed toward the door. It was getting late, and she knew she wouldn't make it for her first class. Before closing the door, she turned around and told him, "I wouldn't mind giving him my cherry," and with that she was out of the house.

* * *

By the time she got to school, there was no one in sight. Everyone trapped in their respective classrooms. Her footsteps echoed through the empty hall. She was absently walking, checking where her next class would take place, when a strong arm pulled her into an empty classroom. Kate was about to scream, before she realized it was Seth. Trying to calm her accelerated heartbeats and regain her composure, she hit him playfully on his left arm.

"What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering her, he slammed her back against the door and crashed his slips against hers, taking her by surprise. Kate gasped, opening her mouth, allowing entrance of his tongue. His mouth was demanding. He kissed her fiercely. No one had ever kissed her that way before. It was too overwhelming. She pressed her hand to his chest, trying to bring him closer and he complied. Her instincts took over, and soon their heated kiss turned into a battle for dominance. Her tongue played with his own. Her hands ran through his hair. There was something exciting about the possibility of getting caught by anyone in her school as well.

Seth brushed his fingers along her forearm, reaching further up, dangerously close to her breasts. He then continued his exploration, until his fingers were above her right breast, stroking her hardened peak through the fabric of her shirt, sending a wave of pleasure to her core, making her moan into his mouth. Her ex-boyfriend tried to do something similar with her once, but there was no comparison. He made her feel nothing, the awkwardness unbearable. But with Seth, he wasn't even touching her skin on skin, and she was on fire. Eventually they had to come up for air. Seth's hair was messy and his lips were swollen from their kiss. She knew her lips mirrored his. Resting his forehead against her, he said, "Wanted to do this since last night." Through her labored breathing, she barely managed to say, in a low and small voice, "Me, too."

He dropped his hand from her breast. Kate already missed the warmth of his touch, quickly replaced by the cold air from the air conditioning. She was too shy to ask him to keep touching her the same way he was doing before. But he seemed to read her thoughts because his hand started to make its way back up, under her shirt. Just when his thumb was resting below the line of her bra, the bell rang, breaking the moment.

"Shit," she heard him mutter under his breath, dropping his hand once again.

Kate was annoyed by the interruption, too, but quickly came to her senses, fixing her clothes. His intense stare was still fixed on her, his mouth partly open. He was a vision. She couldn't resist the urge and tiptoed up on her feet to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, biting his bottom lip. He groaned. Before starting another make out session, Kate reluctantly put a hand on his chest, breaking apart from him, and headed toward class before she could regret it.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Somehow, Kate found herself on the same beach where she spent an afternoon with Seth the last time. It was empty now. The only sounds coming from the waves of the ocean and the wind, blowing her hair in all directions. The cold, dark night mirrored exactly the tumult she was feeling inside. It was her mom's birthday today and she was no longer alive to share it with Kate. Her memories took her away to someplace where she was happy. It brought a smile to her lips, remembering how every year for her birthday, they would go shopping the entire morning, and then get a very deserved, relaxing massage at a spa that Kate reserved, where they'd be spoiled the rest of the afternoon. It was their little secret. After arriving home, the whole family spent their time together sharing stories and eating cake. Later at night, her mom would go out and have dinner with her dad.

But the past year was different. A tear escaped from her eyes at the thought of another painful memory. Her mom was in bed, her advanced cancer giving her an unrecognizable look, but that never stopped her from smiling at her family, trying to remain strong for them. It broke Kate's heart. That morning, she surprised her mom with breakfast in bed, which she prepared by herself, alongside a tulip, her favorite flower. After her mom finished her breakfast, Kate would join her in the bed and they would spend the rest of the day watching all of her favorite movies. If only she had known it would be the last time… it's not as if Kate didn't know what was coming, but to be honest, she had been in denial.

Her loud scream permeated the lonely night sky. She let it all out, all her frustrations. How mad she was at the world and at God for taking such a good person like her mom, too soon. After a while, she felt more relieved. The pain was still there, but the tightness of her chest was more tolerable. She could breathe again.

"Want some company?" He asked. She didn't hear him coming, and didn't know how long he had been there, witnessing her breakdown, listening to her cries. Or how he knew she'd be in that place. She turned around, facing him.

"How did you know where to find me?" Her voice sounded weak and hoarse to her own ears.

He took a few steps toward her, wiping her tears away with the back of his hand. "It didn't take a genius to figure it out, after the way you seemed so distant on the phone this morning."

He just knew. They hadn't been together for long, and yet he could read her like a book. He knew that if she was feeling down, she'd need to escape again, like the first time when he took her there. Even if she didn't show it to the rest of the world, he could see through her walls. He understood how broken she was inside. This was a side of Seth she hadn't seen before. The charming, seductive, playful and passionate Seth, she knew. But not the one showing his concern for her now. It warmed her heart. If she hadn't been the one on the receiving end of his affections, she'd have never believed it. The infamous Seth Gecko taking care of this young girl. There was really more to the man.

She leaned into his touch. Maybe for one night, she could allow herself to be vulnerable in front of someone, in front of him.

"Come here." He hugged her tiny frame. She let out an audible sigh, and closed her eyes, getting lost in his embrace.

She wasn't alone.

* * *

At two in the morning, she was fully awake, too hot and bothered to sleep, after spending the past hour on the phone with Seth. His dirty talk and deep voice left her with want and need. The cold air entering through her open window didn't help much with this type of heat. The quietness of the house didn't help either. It only made her mind focus in her sinful thoughts.

"Are you still awake?" she sent him a quick text.

"YES…"

Kate laughed at the caps, an indication of his level of desperation.

She didn't know what took over her, but she needed to see him in that moment.

"Come over please."

No response. Did he fall asleep after all? After an hour passed, she gave up and stood up from the bed. There was no way she was getting any sleep if she didn't take a shower first. She headed toward the bathroom, and when noises came from her window, they made her stop in her tracks out of fear. But was felt relieved after seeing who it was. Seth really was out of his mind. And she loved it. He was always taking her by surprise. Climbing inside, he made his way into the bedroom, as if it was the most natural thing to do, and it wasn't until he was a few inches away from her that he said, "Don't leave your window open at night. Any thief could find their way in." He laughed at his own joke.

Kate fought back a smile and put her index finger on his lips, saying, "Lower your voice," while dragging him to the bed with her.

He was on top of her now, pressing her body into the mattress. His mouth placed hot and wet kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensation. His hand slipped under her shirt, cupping her left breast. She trembled at the sudden contact. His finger teasingly drew circles over her hardened peak.

Wanting the barrier of her clothes to be gone, Seth started to pull up her shirt. Lifting her body, Kate helped him pull the soft material over her head and drop it on the floor. The cold air of the night hardened her nipples even more if that was possible. His eyes darkened, his lustful gaze fixed on her breasts. Kate blushed.

Lowering her body onto the bed, he took her right nipple into his mouth, making her arch her back in response and suppress a small moan by biting her bottom lip. Between sucking, teasing her with his tongue, and blowing on her nipple, he was driving her insane. Her accelerated heartbeats matched her heavy breathing. Not wanting to leave her other breast without attention, he cupped it in his hand and stroked her nipple, twisting it between his fingers, before traveling tortuously slow down south, causing her stomach to tighten in anticipation.

His hand, now dangerously close to her most private part, parted her legs. By instinct, she gave him access, and he cupped her pussy with his big hand, over the material of her short pajama pants. Kate gasped, holding her breath. No man had ever touched her down there before. Not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined it was going to be Seth who would finally do it. Too soon for her liking, his hand moved. She missed his touch already. But Seth had other things in mind. His mouth left her sensitive nipple, trailing kisses from her collarbone to her lower stomach. Her skin was burning.

"You're so soft." His voice was rough to her ears.

Kate couldn't find her voice. He continued kissing her stomach, until reaching the waistband of her shorts. Shifting her body, she helped him push them down her legs, dropping them to the floor next to her discarded shirt.

Kate tried not to show how nervous she felt. Her heart threatened to fall out of her chest at any moment.

A knowing smile spread across his lips. "Want me to eat your watermelon, Kate?"

It took her a moment to understand what he was talking about. Her cheeks turned crimson red when she realized. She completely forgot to change her not-so-sexy white panties with a tiny watermelon in the center. But given Seth's look, he liked it.

He ran his fingers over her panties, making her shiver.

"Look how wet you are for me." His words made her even warmer and wetter.

He knelt in front of her, his hands resting at the top of the waistline of her underwear. She was trembling, her breath hitched, and her heart stopped for a second.

Sensing her hesitation, Seth halted his movements and focused his intense stare on her.

"Has ever anyone gone down on you?"

Mortified, she lightly shook her head. Seth gulped, but didn't break eye contact.

"Please don't stop," she said in a whisper.

"Princess, you shouldn't want me to…Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said with determination. Kate was nervous to death, but she didn't want him to stop. "I want your mouth on me."

"Fuck. You can't say things like that to me."

"So do it."

He sent her a questioning look one last time, asking for permission. She nodded. It amazed her how, despite his reputation, he wanted her to be completely sure. She knew he didn't want to take advantage of her in any way. It was what made her 100% sure in that moment.

Seth began to slowly push her underwear down her hip. His slow pace was agonizing, and he knew it. It was killing her.

After what seemed like centuries, she ended up bare in front of him. He was still fully dressed. How was that fair? She was about to protest, but his commanding voice said,

"Spread your legs for me, Princess." Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, and a knot in her belly settled in.

She did as he said, embarrassed to no end.

"Wider," she heard him say, his voice barely above a whisper now. She complied.

His head was between her legs now, and it was one of the most erotic views she had ever seen in her whole life.

"You are so fucking beautiful, you know that?" he said, very close to her center. His hot breath sent a wave of pleasure to her core. Kate trembled and avoided his eyes.

"Look at me. I want you to look at me when I make you come."

If he kept talking like this, she would come before he even started. She turned her head toward him again, locking her gaze with his.

"And baby, get ready, because I'm gonna make you scream. We don't want to wake the preacher, do we?" he said smirking.

It felt so wrong hearing Seth say the words 'make you scream' and 'preacher' in the same sentence, with his head between her legs. He made her feel like a sinner in his hands, and she loved it. What did that say about her? She really didn't care, because the next thing she knew was that his mouth was over her right inner thigh, leaving a trail of hot kisses, making her hold her breath in anticipation. So close to where she wanted him the most. Just when she thought he was going to make her come undone, he gave his attention to her other thigh, taking his time, going further up in a slow and sensual pace, torturing her. It was enough to make her feel crazy.

"Seth, please."

He finally buried his face in her pussy, making her head fall back on the pillow, not expecting how good it would feel. The combination of his hot mouth and the scraft of his beard were doing things to her. His tongue drew circles on her clit. He was alternating between sucking and licking over and over again. Kate tried to arch her back, but he pressed his hand in her abdomen, holding her in place. She gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her center, trying to hold the moan that was threatening to erupt from within her. He speed up the pace of the movements of his tongue, rubbing her clit with his fingers and sucking a bit harder, making her cry out. She reached out her hand to grab anything that could muffle her whimpers. There was a fire burning deep inside her. An unfamiliar tightness in her stomach. She wasn't able to hold it any longer. A loud moan escaped her lips. Waves of pleasure ripped through her. With his darkened gazed fixed on her, Seth swallowed every drop of her release.

She was panting, her body still trembling. Through her blurry vision, she saw him licking his lips.

"Your pussy tastes delicious, Darling."

She let out a satisfied smile and closed her eyes, trying to calm her labored breathing. Seth lifted his body and came to rest next to her, giving her a light kiss on her shoulder. How he could he go from having such a dirty mouth to being soft with her in one second was a mystery to her.

She turned to the side, facing him, and bit his bottom lip before kissing him. He grabbed her head and pushed her closer, deepening the kiss. Things were heating up again when the sound of a door opening broke the passion of the moment. Kate's eyes widened, until she remembered her door was locked. Scott's bedroom was the closest to hers, so it was probably him.

They waited a bit longer after hearing his door close again, then Seth gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and climbed out of her windows, his silhouette getting lost in the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

The presentation for the first part of her final project was around the corner. Where had the time gone? Kate found herself close to a nervous breakdown. Her classmates, as she predicted, left all the hard work to her. When she gave them an ultimatum, and they finally did their part two days before the evaluation, she had to redo everything because they did it wrong. Now she was adding the last touches to the presentation in powerpoint because she didn't trust any of them to do it. She has been tired and cranky these past weeks, snapping at anyone. The only one who could handle her mood was Seth.

They were still seeing each other. Kate decided she wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now. It was a relationship, right? For all she knew, he wasn't seeing anyone else (he didn't dare) so they were exclusive. The reason behind her decision was that she didn't want to hear her dad's recycled sermon about Seth taking her down the Devil's path. She'd tell him eventually. But not now. She also didn't need people ruining something that made her feel so good. He was the only good thing in her messy life now. Ironic, wasn't it?

Soon they started the art of sneaking around. It made everything more exciting. After the first time Seth went down on her, he repeated it every time they had a chance, making Kate all flushed and weak in the knees. They were like hormonal teenagers who couldn't keep their hands off each other. Very often they found themselves having hot make out sessions in any available empty space; the gym from school when everyone was in class, or empty halls, classrooms. The possibility of getting caught didn't go unnoticed by Kate, instead it turned her on more. Her favorite place outside of school was Seth's car. They usually ended up there when it was dark, because it was difficult for anyone to identify her. He wasn't always the one doing all the touching though. Sometimes her curiosity made her slide her hands under his shirt, exploring his hard chest, earning a growl from him.

One day Kate surprised him when she put her tiny hand over his dick, palming it over the fabric of his jeans. He looked different without his usual suit. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. She basically drooled after seeing him. Hours later, with the excuse of going to a classmate's house to work on her project, they were in his car making out. Seth was in the driver's seat and she was straddling his waist, her hand eager to explore.

Even if the darkness of the street didn't let her fully appreciate his length in all its glory, she wasn't wrong with her first assumption, according to the way it felt in her hand. Kneeling in front of him, trying to be careful not to hit her head on the steering wheel, she pulled his zipper down, then his underwear. His dick sprang free and she took it in her hands, amazed at his size. It was the first time she touched a man's penis. Not even Kyle's. She was so inexperienced. But Seth never made her feel that way. He taught her when to hold it tighter and when not. When to rub it and when to jerk it off at the right moment. She was learning fast, following his instructions, and was pleased by the way he moaned loudly and cursed after she started to tease him, rolling her tongue over the top of his head. He was losing it. She was doing this to him.

Done with her teasing, she took his big dick into her mouth and started to suck him. Seth let out a guttural growl, and it was like music to her ears. She always thought that taking a man's penis into her mouth was disgusting, always making a face at every one of Jessica's stories involving sucking. But the truth was that she liked it. Or maybe it was because of Seth. He grabbed her hair, without using much pressure. She let him guide her pace. Her mouth went up and down over his length, sucking hard. Her hands stroked him. He made her speed up her movements and when he got closer to his release, he tried to pull her away, but she didn't let him until his dick was uncontrollably spasming, and he emptied himself inside of her mouth while screaming her name. The same way he always did with her, she swallowed down every drop. The hot salty taste slid down her throat. Kate snapped out of her lustful thoughts, otherwise she'd never finish in time.

The day of her nightmares finally arrived. Kate was so nervous that she skipped her breakfast and almost dropped her phone out of her hands when Seth called her to wish her good luck. Before the presentation took place, however, her anxiousness disappeared when Seth took her to the men's bathroom, locked the door and made her forget her name. Everything went well after that. The professor congratulated her for the good work and soon it was over. A weight was lifted from her shoulders, at least for the moment.

* * *

After giving it a lot of thought, Kate suggested that Seth spend the weekend with her. At first, he thought she was joking, but she wasn't. She wanted some relaxing time in his company, she deserved it after the past weeks of constant stress. The only problem? Her dad. But she had that covered, too. He knew so little about her life that when she told him about having to stay at Cecilia's house (a name that she made up) to 'work on their project' because the presentation was going to happen the next day of class, he objected less than she expected. Scott only gave her a suspicious look, but said nothing. She thanked him silently in her mind.

And that was how Kate found herself seated in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Seth. As they'd decided, they'd meet there to avoid raising suspicions. The place was three hours away from her hometown and it was fancy. Very fancy. When Kate suggested going somewhere else, Seth had told her that a princess didn't deserve any less. She laughed at that, but let him have his way.

After he arrived and greeted her with a steamy kiss in front of their audience, she knew it was going to be a long weekend to die for. Beating him to it, Kate asked for a room with one bed, before Seth's amazed look.

The bedroom was breathtaking. It was spacious, comfortable and bright thanks to the high ceilings and floor-to-ceiling windows in front of the balcony that showed the beautiful view of the beach, allowing the natural daylight in the room. The room was decorated in classic modern style, with white and gold trimming, and complete with a King-size bed, a sofa across the bed, and an armchair. There was a plasma TV in front of the bed and a mini bar. The bathroom was also spacious, with marble floors. Kate's favorite part? The separate shower and the giant bathtub waiting for her to give it a good use. Her cheeks turned pink when she caught the sight of a handsome Gecko standing still in the bedroom, checking her every movement, pleased with himself at how happy she seemed.

They spent a big part of the afternoon just resting, after being inside a car for hours. The soft bed felt like heaven for her exhausted body. They went to sleep, with Seth spooning her, both arms securely bracing her, after running his fingers down her arm and giving her light kisses on her shoulder and her head. She could get used to that.

She woke up alone, with no idea where he went. Stifling a yawn, she disappeared into the bathroom and spent a long time in the bathtub, until her fingers were wrinkled. Stepping outside, wrapped in a small towel, her hair still dripping wet, she found Seth lying down in the bed with his hands behind his head, giving her a hungry look, eyeing her up and down. After that, he headed toward the bathroom to take a shower, giving her the privacy she needed to get dressed, telling her they were having dinner tonight.

* * *

He took her to one of the many restaurants they had in the hotel. Probably the reason he was gone before, picking the one he thought she'd like the most. The place was outside, with a view of the ocean. It was beautiful. There was lighting coming from lamps hanging from the ceiling, giving a very cozy atmosphere to the place.

She wore a short, tiny dress in a dark blue shade that drove Seth crazy. He looked so different, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt rolled up to his elbows, unbuttoned in the center. She could barely take her eyes off of him.

A waitress named Eiza took their orders. Seth almost choked on his water when she mistook him for Kate's dad. The bitch. As if some girl's dad would take his daughter on what it seemed like a date. She decided to play a little and put her index finger at the corner of his mouth, tracing his bottom lip, wiping away the water from his chin, with her thumb.

"My daddy and I will have some dessert later as well," making Seth darken his look, gazing at her with an amused expression on his face. The waitress left after that.

They ate in a comfortable silence, before entering into an easy conversation, getting to know each other more. Sometimes he'd reach out and take her hand across the table, place a soft kiss on her knuckles. She was melting from the inside.

Seth was very touchy that night, literally, more than usual. Not that she was complaining. After dessert, he moved his chair next to hers and took her earlobe between his teeth, whispering, "What about the other dessert? Do you have any idea how much my dick twitched in my pants when you called me daddy?" Heat spread in her stomach. His hand ran along her thigh, then disappeared below her dress under the table.

"No, daddy" she said, teasing him while parting her legs, making him groan.

Before things reached another level, they were interrupted by the annoying waitress, coming back with the bill. Seth paid and soon they were heading outside, going for an enjoyable walk along the beach. The soft wind played with her hair, the whispers coming from the waves of the ocean giving them company, and the moonlight guiding their path.

* * *

They were back in the room. She was taking her heels off, thinking about the great time she had with Seth. Just the two of them enjoying one another. Who would've known how soft and caring he was behind his facade and reputation. Or how romantic he could be without even being aware of it. She wondered if it was like this with others before her, or if she was the first. She stopped her train of thought when her eyes caught sight of Seth unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the couch, followed it by the white t-shirt he had underneath. His big muscles, worked abs and hard chest invited her to run her hands over his body.

He caught Kate's gaze and smirked, motioning for her to get closer. She did.

She traced her fingers over the tattoo design on his muscular arm, her other hand caressing his chest, loving the feel of his muscles contracting under her touch. He groaned. Cupping her face with both hands, he kissed her hard, leaving her breathless.

Standing behind her now, he put her hair aside and spread kisses along the curve of her neck, sucking her earlobe. She held her breath. His fingers started to slowly unzip her dress until it fell to the floor. She stepped out of it, standing only in her lacy black panties. He embraced her from behind, then grabbed her breast with the other hand, gently pulling at her nipple, making her arch back into him. Turning around, she kissed him fiercely and ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him. Her hardened nipples pressed into his chest. His erection pressed into her center. She let out a moan into his mouth. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he slammed her back against the wall, making her gasp, breaking the kiss. His mouth now travelled down her collarbone, then reached her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. She gripped his shoulders. There was a fire burning in her lower belly.

Walking backwards, he took them both to the bed with Kate on top of him, straddling his waist. Lowering her body, she began to kiss his chest. Her lips followed the pattern of his happy trail.

"Kate," he said inhaling deeply.

"Hmm"

She was about to unzip his jeans, when he spoke again.

"It'd be harder for me to stop if you…"

"I don't want you to stop."

His body went still for a minute and she raised her head, looking at him. He was trying to decipher what she meant, as if he wasn't sure of the words leaving her mouth. But she was sure now. Had been for a long time. She could never find the right moment, but tonight was perfect. Kate always pictured herself losing her virginity with some good christian guy, after getting married, of course. She never imagined that someday she'd want Seth Gecko to be the chosen one.

"Princess, are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

He swallowed "Really sure?"

She moved her body up again and silenced him with a kiss, before whispering into his ear, "I want you to fuck me, Seth"

"Fuck"

He rolled them over and was now the one on top. His hands were all over her body, as if he couldn't get enough of her. They shared a sensual kiss, her tongue dancing a tango with his. His mouth was hot against hers.

She helped him slide her panties down her hips all the while lying on her elbows looking at him in awe. Lowering his body, he hooked her legs over his shoulders, his head getting lost between them. He started to lick her already wet pussy, earning him a loud moan. His hand started rubbing her bud and his tongue slowly circled her clit. It was torture. He teased her for a while, moving his tongue at a slow and torturous pace. She raised her hips a bit toward his mouth and he laughed, the vibrations sending a jolt to her core.

His mouth sucked hard, making her cry out. Speeding up his movements, he began to fuck her with his tongue. He swirled his tongue into her entrance, making her head fall back into the mattress and she closed her eyes. Rubbing her clit, his tongue was thrusting into her. She squirmed and trapped his head between her legs, lifting her back from the bed with Seth's tongue deep inside her. The sensations running through her body were too intense. She wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. Feeling the familiar tightness in her stomach, a strong orgasm crashed upon her and sent her over the edge. She was breathing heavily and her body was still trembling when Seth was licking the last remains of her release.

"My favorite dessert," he said huskily while biting playfully at her inner thigh, before she felt the bed lose his weight.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to one side to see what he was doing.

Seth was taking his pants off, standing in front of her in his Calvin Klein's underwear now. Her eyes traveled down his body, stopping at the prominent bulge. Removing them, his dick came into view. She looked at him with fascination. It was really huge, even more now that he was fully erect. The last time, she couldn't appreciate his dick in all his glory. She was sure he was oversize. Gripping his hard dick with his hand, he rolled the condom over it and dropped the wrapper on the floor. He walked toward her, and knelt on the bed, positioning himself at her opening. She was still high from before, but that didn't stop her from getting a bit tense. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Relax your muscles, it will help to prevent more pain."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. He pressed his body on top her, careful not to crash her down with his weight and kissed her senseless. His hand cupped her breast, and he brushed his fingers back and forth between her nipple, stimulating her oversensitive clit with the other. He was trying to distract her and it was working. She felt his dick throbbing against her leg and the temperature of the room reached a new high.

Breaking apart from her lips, he rested his forehead against her for a moment before fixing his gaze on her.

"This is going to hurt baby. But the pain will turn into pleasure. I will make sure of that"

"I know," she said, between her labored breathing.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do"

Spreading her legs with his, he guided his dick into her entrance. She could feel the head of his member slowly entering her, stretching her inch by inch. She clutched the sheets in a tight grip. Without breaking visual contact, he pushed himself into her deeper. She gasped, feeling the sharp pain, and squeezed her eyes shut. He didn't move, waiting for her to get used to his size. He was so big. It felt as if he was stretching her insides.

After a while he started moving in a slow and sensual pace, increasing the pain between her legs. She could see the way he was restraining himself, trying not to hurt her more. She stopped gripping the sheets and gripped his upper arm instead, focusing on the sensation of his dick filling her, sliding in and out of her. Eventually the pain faded away, turning into pleasure as he promised.

He continued thrusting into her, pulling his dick out and then pushing all the way in. Waves of pleasure ran through her body, instead of the initial pain. A small moan escaped her lips. Encouraged by the sounds coming from her throat, realizing he was giving her pleasure, he increased the pace a bit, earning another moan in response.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded, his voice rough and deep.

She complied, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist, digging her nails into his arm due to the change in position when she felt the top of his head hitting her sweet spot. Slowly he pulled out of her and pushed deeper, hitting that sweet spot once again, her breathing doubled its pace. A low growl came from the back of his throat in unison with her loud moan.

"You have no idea how fucking amazing it feels to have your tight pussy wrapped around my dick," he said.

Pinning her hands above her head, he captured her lips and started to thrust faster into her. She squirmed, tightening the grip she had around his waist with her legs. The only sound was the slapping of skin on skin filling the room. Leaving her lips swollen, his hot mouth went to her neck, sucking hard along with his thrusts. Kate was sure she was going to have a hickey there by the morning.

Releasing her hands, he seated still buried deep inside her and gripped her hips thrusting harder and faster making her grab the headboard for support. Her breasts were bouncing. Kate knew she was close to her orgasm and so was he.

"Harder, Daddy," she said in a low whisper, making him push hard and deeper if that was possible. Their loud groans joined the sound of the slapping of their bodies connected together. She felt the way her walls tightened around his dick. Looking at her intensely and with one powerful thrust, he sent her over the edge. Her whole body was trembling and her legs went limp.

She was still gasping and shaking beneath him while he was still pumping in and out, prolonging her high. Incoherent curses were coming from his mouth and her name left his lips when he reached his release. He collapsed on top of her, his heavy breathing in her ears. His heart beat erratically in his chest, matching hers.

Giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, he pulled himself out of her. She whimpered at the loss, immediately feeling the emptiness. He headed toward the bathroom to throw away the discarded condom, coming back seconds later. Lifting her in his arms, he took her to the bathroom with him.

His hands were soft against her scalp while he was rinsed her hair with the shampoo. She closed her eyes, feeling content. After he was done with her hair, he washed her skin, his hands gently massaging her breasts, tugging at her sensitive nipples. Her head fell back into his chest, little noises making their way through her throat. He continued with his ministrations, caressing her thighs now, her legs parting for him. His hands started to gently massage her folds, making her aware of the soreness still present down there. But the burning sensation inside of her was stronger. His movements were retreating when she grabbed his arm, holding his hand in place. Parting her folds, he inserted a finger inside of her. She trembled at the contact. His finger slid in and out of her opening.

"Seth"

She didn't know what she was asking for. But she wanted more. Inserting another finger, he sped up his pace, pumping them in and out over and over again. Her hips rose up and down, matching his movements. He pulled her closer into him. Both of them panting and moaning. He was fingering her harder now, still from behind. When he curled his fingers upward, she gripped his hair hard and cried out as he gave her another orgasm, her juices flowing over his hand. She was thankful for his arm holding her, because she was sure her legs would've given out beneath her.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he raised them to his lips. The sounds of his licking filled her ears. It took her a moment to catch her breath before kneeling in front of him, wanting to return the favor. Licking his length repeatedly, she took his dick into her mouth and sucked him. With his hand grabbing her head, he thrusted into her, then he pulled his dick out and emptied himself all over her breasts.

Washing each other and sharing light kisses after their relief, they finished with their steamy shower. Seth wrapped her tiny frame in a towel and did the same with himself. He made her wait while he changed the sheets of the bed. Her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink at the reason.

They went to bed naked, Seth lying down on his back, with one arm securely around her waist. Kate's head was resting on his chest, her hand above his heart. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, driving herself away from the land of the living into a peaceful dream.

The last thing she heard was the rhythmic beats of his heart in her ears.

It felt like home.

* * *

They spent the last two days in the bedroom, barely going outside. Kate didn't know she'd become this horny person. She blamed Seth for her discovered new nature. He joked about it, saying she was worse than him, earning a punishment of not being able to touch her for a while. He learned his lesson after that, even if he was right.

The next morning, after their first time together, she woke up sweating, feeling her skin on fire, with his head between her legs. He was making her coming undone only with his mouth. Denying Kate her orgasm, until he positioned his dick at her opening and thrusted into her. She was still sore from the night before, thinking it would take some time before getting used to his big size, if ever. They didn't last long before they came together, screaming in unison. She could get used to waking up every morning like this.

They had sex in every corner of the room. On the couch, with Seth trying a new position, with her stomach resting on the soft surface and her legs parted for him to take her pussy from behind, making her squirm and scream with reckless abandon at such intensity; in front of the mirror, with him guiding his hands over hers while he watched her touching herself, before taking her in his arms and slamming her hard against the wall with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist; over the table across the couch with her back lying down; on the floor with Kate riding him, slamming herself down on him with her hands on his abs, getting lost in his dark gaze filled with lust at the view of her taking control and the feeling of his hands over her breasts; In the bathtub after Seth prepared a relaxing bath for them both, with Kate resting between his legs, taking his dick later into her hands and guiding it inside her. The soothing water setting the rhythm of their lovemaking.

For their last night in the hotel, Seth wanted to make it more memorable, telling her that's all he wanted her to think about when she was in the taxi on her way home. That's how she found herself with her back pressed against the glass of the tall window where anyone could see them from the beach. The room was dark, except for the moonlight illuminating their silhouettes. He was kissing her neck in the same spot where he left the hickey, shifting her right leg around his waist with one hand, while sliding his dick between her folds. Her walls wrapped around his member like a glove. He was pounding fast into her, making her bite his shoulder in response.

Pulling himself out of her before she could reach her peak, with Kate groaning in protest standing on her feet once again, he grabbed her hand and took her outside, to the balcony. Kate's eyes widening because they were going to be more exposed this way. But the possibility of getting caught was such a turn on that she couldn't say no. The light breeze caressed her skin in contrast to how hot she felt inside.

"Drop on your knees and spread your legs for me, Princess"

Oh my.

Kate did as he said, her stomach tightening in anticipation. The cold air hit her hot center and her inner muscles contracted involuntarily.

"And brace yourself baby."

She held herself up for dear life on the cold metal of the railing and gripping her hips, he thrusted into her in one smooth motion. She moaned in ecstasy. The cold air from the night and the warmth from Seth's body was driving her crazy. He slapped her ass and pumped into her hard and fast, guiding her hips with his firm hands, alternating between the slapping and the force of his thrusting. Kate tightened her grip on the railing, her knuckles turning white. The last thing she remembered was her blurry gaze staring at some man from afar watching them, clearly enjoying the show. She wasn't sure if it was only in her imagination, before the impact of her orgasm made her explode, bringing Seth into oblivion with her.

* * *

The following months were the happiest of Kate's life. She hadn't felt that happy, not in a while after her mom passed away. She missed her everyday, but now she wasn't alone, because Seth was with her, making her moments of longing more bearable.

It wasn't a surprise for anyone when she got the highest grade in her group during the final presentation of her project. This time her classmates helped, although not of their own will. She laughed at the memory of Seth making his presence known in one of the reunions she organized, practically threatening them.

By now the entire town knew about her and Seth. It was the only topic of conversation for a couple of months before they got bored. At the beginning it was hard for her dad to accept the situation. It took her weeks to convince him that he wasn't that bad once you got to know him. After realizing that her daughter was doing better he gave his approval, with a few conditions. Kate couldn't lower her performance in class. She had to be home at a decent time. And the funniest one, Seth had to accompany her to Church every Sunday with the rest of the family. What her dad didn't know was that sometimes while he was preaching, and Kate was seated in the last pew with just Seth right next to her, he was fingering the preacher's daughter, making her come apart with a moan that was silenced by her teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

Eventually Scott became friends with Richie, hanging out with him often, not having another choice about getting along with Seth by extension. But not without letting him know first what would happen to his face if he hurt his sister. He didn't have a chance against Seth, but it was cute the way he wanted to protect her.

Kate graduated with good grades, tearing up when she got her diploma, thinking about how proud her mom would've been of her. She smiled for the picture, then looked to the crowd, feeling her heart melt at the proud expressions of her dad, Scott, Seth and even Richie. She suspected that his eldest brother dragged him there, after being the subject of his jokes for attending a high school event. Her eyes lingered for a long moment on Seth, who was smiling back at her.

He took her to the prom dance after that, taking her by surprise the day he asked her to go. Remembering their first real conversation, when she told him that prom didn't excite her as it used to do. But things were different now. And he knew she'd regret not going in a future. He was doing this for her and she couldn't love him more. She went dressed in a fluffy fuchsia strapless short dress, with a belt around her waist of the same color as part of the design. It was from when she was twelve. She couldn't believe it still fit her. There was a beautiful corsage around her wrist matching her dress. Seth got it for her. Speaking of Seth. He looked smoking hot in his suit. Some girls didn't take their eyes off him when they got to the dance floor. But he only had eyes for her. They danced most of the night, and ended up having sex at his place. It was a night she'd never forget.

Her plan for a sabbatic year changed. Kate was eighteen now and she wanted to start college as soon as possible, make a name for herself and leave the small town. It was going to be the best for her future. But first she was going to take a long road trip during the summer before having to study again. Her dad didn't object much, relieved after hearing she would be gone only for three months, and not during a whole year as she planned, especially after she let him know about her plans for her future.

Climbing inside the car in her white dress, she put her dark glasses on..

"Are you ready, Partner?" Seth asked.

She only smiled at him and looked ahead, with him driving his car into the sunset.


End file.
